


New Sensations

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, Ficlet, Gen, Resurrection, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eileen struggles to readjust after her resurrection.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 13





	New Sensations

Eileen wanted to explore the bunker - the world - now that she was living again - but she was so exhausted that her first step after hugging Sam was taking a nap. Once she woke up refreshed - somewhat, because nightmares about Hell plagued her - Eileen set out to find Sam and Dean. Cold, she shivered, but even that felt nice and the hunter welcomed the sensation. Everything seemed brighter now, even though Hell was sticking to her. Dean smiled and waved when he spotted her and she grinned right back. “You sleep okay?” he asked knowingly.

Eileen shrugged. “Better than I expected, she answered honestly. 

He nodded. “Welcome back to the land of the living. You hungry?” Dean asked as he stood up to head to the kitchen.

“Yes, thank you.” Surprising even herself, Eileen hugged Dean and then sent him on his way. She lit up when Sam walked into the room and she ran to him to give him another hug.

He beamed back at her. “How are you feeling?” he signed.

“Not great,” she signed back, wanting to be honest.

A sad and knowing look in his eye, Sam’s heart sank for her and he hugged her yet again. “I’m here if you need me.”

Eileen shivered again but continued to smile at him. “Thank you so much for everything, Sam.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Eileen, but you’re welcome.” They sat down, and Eileen was unprepared when Dean entered the room with a full tray of food about twenty minutes later. “You have to be starving, and I wanted to help.” He stole a piece of bacon and then sat down.

Eileen dug into her food and practically inhaled it, she was so hungry - she hadn’t realized until her breakfast was right in front of her. Sam and Dean both eyed her in concern but said nothing - the latter even stopped stealing food off her plate. Once Eileen was full, she pushed the tray back and thanked Dean once more.

“You want to take a walk?” Sam signed.

“Sure,” she answered. Dean rolled his eyes but the smile on his face gave him away as he took the tray back to the kitchen.

Sam and Eileen walked around and explored the entire bunker, stopping a few times to relax and take it all in. Both of them enjoyed it although Sam worried and put a stop to it once he noticed she was starting to lag and clearly exhausted. “You need another nap, Eileen?”

She shook her head. “No more sleep.” But she definitely needed to sit back and relax, watch some TV. They ended up in the Dean Cave and picked out a movie to watch together. Sam was glad they had gone with a comedy because he didn’t think she could handle anything dark right out of Hell.

Eileen started to feel off as the credits started to roll and couldn’t quite figure out why. She put a hand on her mouth to stifle a sob but failed and then started crying in relief when Sam pulled her into him. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed.

“Don’t be sorry,” he signed. 

Eileen wasn’t okay and wouldn’t be for a long time, if ever, but she felt better - and a lot lighter - as she cried out years (decades) of trauma. She wasn’t alone and never would be, not with the Winchesters (and their angel) by her side.


End file.
